Complete Confusion
by gmbennett
Summary: The Hunger Games are still going strong and the 112th Games are right around the corner! The Capitol has been complaining that the Games are getting to boring so the Gamemakers promised something extra fun. Who will come out on top with these next 24 tributes?
1. Tributes

**Please note that Suzanne Collins owns everything about The Hunger Games. I am just an aspiring writer that loves her work and wishes to become as good as she is! All the tributes names are mine though! **

**Hi, this is my first time ever making a fanfiction so here it goes! It is about the 112th Hunger Games. You will see why it is called Complete Confusion because of the arena but you will understand that later! I hope you all enjoy!**

**These are all the tributes in this games. I made up all of the tributes but I plan on writing more stories so next time I will have you guys submit tributes! Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**District: 1**

**Name: Gem Stone**

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'11**

**Hair/Eyes: Blonde/Hazel **

**Weapon of Choice: Sword**

**District: 1**

**Name: Amethyst Bloom**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'7**

**Hair/Eyes: Blonde/Brown**

**Weapon of Choice: Bow and Arrows/Knife**

**District: 2**

**Name: Ashlar Brick**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'3**

**Hair/Eyes: Black/Brown**

**Weapon of Choice: Spear**

**District: 2**

**Name: Katrina Roxen **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 1**

**Height: 5'9**

**Hair/Eyes: Dark Brown/Brown **

**Weapon of Choice: Daggers/Throwing Knives**

**District: 3 **

**Name: Lawrence Spark **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'5**

**Hair/Eyes: Light Brown/Light Brown **

**Weapon of Choice: Land Mines**

**District: 3**

**Name: Terene Light**

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'4**

**Hair/Eyes: Brown/Hazel **

**Weapon of Choice: Electrocution **

**District: 4**

**Name: Adam Cod **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 6'0**

**Hair/Eyes: Brown/Blue**

**Weapon of Choice: Net/Spear**

**District: 4**

**Name: Nerissa Delphine**

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'7**

**Hair/Eyes: Light Blonde/Turquoise **

**Weapon of Choice: Trident **

**District: 5**

**Name: Kedar Arali **

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'10**

**Hair/Eyes: Dark Brown/Brown**

**Weapon of Choice: Anything with electricity/ Baton **

**District: 5**

**Name: Tully Laurent **

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 12**

**Height: 5'1**

**Hair/Eyes: Brown/Green**

**Weapon of Choice: Electricity Fires**

**District: 6**

**Name: Tereo Canic**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'7**

**Hair/Eyes: Black/Black**

**Weapon of Choice: Mechanical Things**

**District: 6**

**Name: Nora Station**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'5**

**Hair/Eyes: Light Brown/Light Blue **

**Weapon of Choice: Mechanical Things/Dagger **

**District: 7**

**Name: Juniper Carver**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'11**

**Hair/Eyes: Dirty Blonde/Hazel**

**Weapon of Choice: Axe/Throwing Axe**

**District: 7**

**Name: Maple Rodingham **

**Gender: Female **

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'8**

**Hair/Eyes: Light Brown/Green**

**Weapon of Choice: Axe**

**District: 8**

**Name: Leo Blu**

**Gender: Male **

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'6**

**Hair/Eyes: Blonde/Brown with Blue Specks**

**Weapon of Choice: Dagger/Edible Plants**

**District: 8**

**Name: Addison Piona**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'6**

**Hair/Eyes: Red/Green**

**Weapon of Choice: Throwing Knives/Fires**

**District: 9**

**Name: Garnell Trendall **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Height: 5'4**

**Hair/Eyes: Blonde/Brown**

**Weapon of Choice: Edible Plants**

**District: 9**

**Name: Annapurna Crete**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'0**

**Hair/Eyes: Dirty Blonde/Hazel**

**Weapon of Choice: Machete**

**District: 10**

**Name: Dillon Saddle**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 6'0**

**Hair/Eyes: Dark Brown/Light Brown**

**Weapon of Choice: Whip/Sickle**

**District: 10**

**Name: Eva Jay**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'10**

**Hair/Eyes: Dirty Blonde/Blue**

**Weapon of Choice: Whip**

**District: 11**

**Name: Krish Dubki **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'11**

**Hair/Eyes: Light Brown/Brown**

**Weapon of Choice: Edible Plants/Sickle**

**District: 11**

**Name: Hope Stem**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 5'2**

**Hair/Eyes: Brown/Brown**

**Weapon of Choice: Edible Plants/Sickle**

**District: 12**

**Name: Drevin Dust**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'8**

**Hair/Eyes: Brown/Grey**

**Weapon of Choice: Scythe **

**District: 12**

**Name: Raven Tansen **

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 18**

**Height: 5'7**

**Hair/Eyes: Brown/Blue **

**Weapon of Choice: Bow and Arrows/Dagger**

* * *

**Thank you so much if you have even glanced at the beginning of Complete Confusion! I will try to update as soon as I possibly can so please stay tuned! **

**Also, if you would not mind please leave a review on any of my chapters on any way I could make the story better or even just tell me if you like any specific person or part! It would mean a great deal to me! Thank you so much!**

**~G**


	2. District 1

**District 1 Reaping**

**Amethyst Bloom POV:**

My brother wakes me up about two hours before the reaping, "Ame, time to get up! You have two hours!" I barely move. "Why did you wake me up so late Alex?" I moan into my pillow. "Because you didn't wake up the first time I tried", he explains. "Ugh", I groan. I'm just like most girls in District 1. We all need our beauty sleep but we also need lots of time to get ready. Then it hits me, the reaping is today! I thought he was waking me up for combat training! I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. Once the door is closed I start to sing at the top of my lungs that I'm gonna win. "Ame, you suck at singing!" Alex shouts. "You suck at life!" I yell back. My brother and I have that love/hate relationship. We say rude things to each other but we would do anything for each other. I jump in the shower and start to wash my body when I hear my mom come through my bedroom door. "Ame! I heard you screaming! You must be so excited! I will lay out your reaping outfit for you!" my mother yells to me through the bathroom door. "Thanks mom, love you!" I yell back. Ever since my mother found out that I would be volunteering this year, she has tried to spend every moment she can with me. I'm her only daughter and she doesn't want me to volunteer. But it is my destiny and I will win. She is just nervous because my cousin was in the Hunger Games about five years ago and she died. I still miss her every day. She was about five years older than me so we got along well together. My token is her necklace with a sapphire in the middle. Her name was Sapphire.

Once I jump out of the shower I immediately check myself for any blemishes or bruises on my body. When you volunteer you have to look good. I walk out of the bathroom and see a beautiful short purple dress laid out on my bed. It has thick straps and a high neckline and flows out until it stops which is right in the middle of my thighs. It has big flowers covering the bottom. It looks like something the Capitol people will wear. It is so beautiful. I slip it on along with my black heals. I then go back in the bathroom to fix up my hair. I put it in a half pony and apply a purple flower that matches my dress. I have to admit, I look good.

I walk downstairs and immediately my parents start to tear up. "Oh, my baby looks so grown up!" my father exclaims. "Oh, dad I'm 17! I should look grown up by now!" I say back. "I know, but I don't want you too!" My father gets up and hugs me tight. I hug him back. My mom gets up and throws her arms around me as well. I try to hug her to but I can't really move. I motion to my brother to make them let go. "Alright it's time to get going. Ame needs a good spot in her section so she can get out easily." "Oh, Alexandrite, I guess your right", my father says. They both let go and I can finally breathe again. "Thank you", I whisper to my brother. He nods back and then we are on our way.

I hug my family goodbye; Alex is 19 so he can't get reaped, and get in line for my finger to be pricked. Once that's done I take a spot right in the front in the corner of the 17 year old girls section. I look around for my friends but they aren't here yet. I then turn around right before I get a huge bear hug from my boyfriend, Zinc. "Hey babe", he says. "Hey", I say back. Then he kisses me hard on the lips. "Can't wait to see you up there volunteering", he says to me with a smile. "Thanks babe. I will be the happiest person you have ever seen!" I say with a wink. "Oh, I know!" he says while twirling my hair on his finger. "You better get back in your spot!" I say trying to push him. "Ok, ok! I love you!" he says kissing me on the cheek. "I love you too!" I say back. Zinc was supposed to be chosen to volunteer, but since the guy that was supposed to volunteer last year didn't, he gets to this year. It really is unfair to Zinc.

Our new escort walks up looking as silly as ever. Really crystals in your hair? Like we haven't seen that one before. Right when she starts talking I tune out. I don't care or really want to know what she's saying. All I'm waiting for is my turn to volunteer. "The female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is Cherish Bright!" our escort says. Right when the girl starts walking I jump out of my spot and yell "I volunteer as tribute!" "Great!" she says. I don't even know her name. I don't even care. All I care about is my up on that stage. "What's your name, pretty purple dress?" she asks me. "Amethyst Bloom!" I reply putting the biggest smile I could muster on my face. "What a lovely name!"

The escort starts talking again and all I can do is look at my boyfriend and family and smile. Once the guy that volunteered was done, I think his name is Gem; we get escorted into a different room and wait for our visitors.

First, Zinc comes in. I guess my parents wanted to see me last. He comes right over and kisses me hard. "You will win, you will be strong, and you will fight", he says to me. "I will", I tell him with determination. We then start to talk about how life will be like in Victor's Village once I return. "Time's up", a Peacekeeper says. Zinc kisses me one more time and then leaves. A few of my close friends come in next and say and a few words and hug me tight. Then it's my families turn.

All three take turns hugging me and then we all squeeze onto the couch. "You will be the strongest person out there", Alex says, "I've never seen someone shoot a bow better then you. You can also use a knife well. Be strong and don't let your guard down". "I've trained my whole life for this. I know I can win. I am determined to win", I say with a smile. My parents start to cry. "Guys, I will be fine. When I win and come back, it will be for the better. We will live a long and good life in Victor's Village", I say. They both nod and give me hugs. "Time's up", the Peacekeeper says. My family gives me one more hug and then they are gone.

**Gem Stone POV:**

I woke myself early because this is the day I have been waiting for. The day that's going to change my whole life. The day I, Gem Stone, get to volunteer for the Hunger Games. Usually in District 1, you volunteer at the age of 17 but I waited because my best friend Rich was reaped last year and he really wanted to go in. I didn't want to be the one to take that away from him. He died in the final 3. The mutt, this huge flying rhinoceros thing rammed his horn into his chest. He died instantly.

This year is going to be different. I, the male tribute from District 1 will win the 112th Hunger Games. There hasn't been a male victor from here for over 10 years. I am going to change that.

I get up and directly go to the combat academy I have been assigned to my whole life. Technically, we are not allowed to go in unless accompanied with academy workers but they know how hard I want to win so they usually leave a certain window unlocked for me to get in through. I immediately run to the sword station. I have been handy with a sword ever since I can remember. I run through some of the obstacle courses and set record times for myself. Man, am I pumped today! I look at the clock hanging on the wall and it read 8:00 AM. "Shit, I'm late", I say out loud. The reaping is at 9. I turn out the lights and run back to my house as quickly as I can.

I jump in the shower and wash my body as fast as I possibly can and get dressed. My mother picked out a simple yet striking outfit for me to wear to the reaping. It consists of khaki pants, brown dress shoes and a silk dark green shirt with a brown collar to match my eyes. I quickly comb through my wet hair and spike it up right in the front how I usually wear it. Then, I run down stairs and grab some ham, eggs, and toast and put them on a plate. "Oh, Gem you look ravishing", my mother says to me. My mother is a highly ranked hair stylist for the capitol. She gets to go there every year for once a month and do some Capitol people's hair. "Thanks Mom. You know, you picked this outfit out for me", I say back. "Well you know, you're the one that makes the outfit complete", she stands up and kisses the top of my forehead. I finish eating my food and then my parents and I walk to the reaping. I walk to the line to get my hand pricked and then I tell my parents goodbye. "We will see you soon son", my dad says. My mother starts to get teary eyed. "Please don't start crying yet", I say. "I know, I know. I'm just going to miss you so much when you are away!", my mother says. The lady that pricks the fingers is yelling next at me. "I have to go, really. I'll see you both soon", I say to them, and with that I am whisked away to the boys crowd. I find the 18 year old boys and stand and wait.

I don't really have any other friends since Rich died. Everyone in our friend group liked him more and when he died everyone blamed me because I didn't volunteer. Even my girlfriend at the time didn't talk to me and eventually dumped me because of what happened. So, I don't really talk to anyone anymore. I just train for the games which is fine with me.

Our District's escort walks up to the stage. We recently got a new one because our other one got to old. Our new one, Dania, dyed her hair pink and hid crystals in it to make it look like her hair shines in a new way every time she moves. She's wearing a skin tight white dress that goes down to just below her knees. Her shoes match her hair.

"Welcome every one of District 1 to the 112th reaping for the Hunger Games!" she basically sings in the microphone. Apparently she's known to start singing at any given opportunity. "I want to say a few words about how this district helps the Capitol in all that you do!" she sung that part. She continues talking/singing for about fifteen minutes. "Now, let us get to the stuff you have been waiting for!" Everyone starts to clap and cheer at that. She walks over to the girl's names and swirls her hand for awhile until she plops it down and grabs one that looks like it was in the center of the bowl. "The female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is Cherish Bright!" a short girl that looks about 12 or 13 steps out and starts making her way to the stairs. "I volunteer as tribute!" some girl named Amethyst yells. She's the girl the academy picked to volunteer this year. I don't know her because she goes to the other academy. She runs up on stage and smiles as big as she can. I have to admit, she's really hot.

"Next the boys", Dania says. She walks over to the guy's names and does the same thing with her hand as she did with the girls names. She picks one out and walks over. "The male tribute for this year's Hunger Games is Tonish Glam!" Dania says. The boy doesn't even have time to move before I say "I volunteer as tribute!" "Great come on up!" Dania says happily. "Say your name so everyone can hear, handsome!" Dania sings into the microphone. "Gem Stone", I say proudly. "Please put your hands together for this year's tributes, Amethyst Bloom and Gem Stone!"

The Peacekeepers escort us to the rooms where will see any visitors. The first and only people who come to see me are my parents. When my mother enters she is already sobbing. My father has a stern expression on his face and I can tell he's trying not to cry. "Mom, mom listen to me", I say, "I will be alright. I will win and I will come home and everything will be the way it was". "We know you will win", she replies, "we just don't want you to leave us for so long. We also don't want you to be different when you come back". "I won't", I say. "Time's up", the Peacekeeper says. "We love you", my father says while leaving. "I love you guys too", I say back.

Then I'm alone. Amethyst has more visitors than me.

* * *

I hope you guys liked my first "official" chapter! Thank you so much for putting your time in to read this!

I think I will have the next chapter in by the end of this week! This weekend I take my ACTs and I have prom so I'm not going to be writing much this weekend!

If you want to see what the tributes look like or anything else about them please fell free to go to my profile and copy the link! Sorry for such the delay in writing!

~G


	3. District 2

**District 2 Reaping:**

**Ashlar Brick POV:**

I woke up early in the morning to make sure I could go for my early morning run before I had to come back and get ready for the reaping. In my Academy I was chosen three months ago to volunteer for the Games. Obviously I was excited, but once I found out I would be volunteering with Katrina Roxen, I instantly felt sick to my stomach.

Katrina's parents own both of the Combat Academy's. In 2, boys are in one academy and girls are in another. Same goes for the workers, all male trainers are in the boy's academy and all females are in the girl's academy. Katrina's dad, Morson Roxen, is the head of my academy and he is one tough guy. He can use any kind of weapon, even if it is not technically categorized as a weapon. I don't know Katrina's mom that well, but if she married Morson then I can guess she acts the same as him. And if those two had a daughter then she is probably one bad ass. I mean I can fight, I'm good with a spear, but Katrina's probably good with everything.

Once I finished my jog, I headed inside for a glass of water. My dad is sitting at the table eating his breakfast. "Hey Ash, are you excited for today?" he asks. "Yeah, I had a great run so I'm already pumped", I reply. "Great! Now go upstairs and take a shower. You can't smell like that when you volunteer", he says while chuckling. "Ok, ok I get the message". I head upstairs and turn on the shower. I hop inside and wash everything all in a matter of ten minutes. I hop out, dry off, and head to my closet. I pull out a nice black dress shirt and a nice dark pair of khakis. I get dressed and then I go in my shoe closet and pull out my nice pair of black dress shoes. I slip them on and comb through my damp hair and continue to comb until it's barely wet. I then decide I'm ready and I go downstairs.

When I get downstairs I realize my mother is not ready yet. "Mom!" I call upstairs. "It's time to go! You're not volunteering today, I am!" "Coming!" I hear my mother yell. She comes down the stairs slowly because she's wearing heels. She's also wearing a bright green dress to match her eyes. "Mom, why did you get so dressed up?" I ask. "Because, my son is volunteering and the cameras are bound to find your father and I in the crowd. We have to look our best! Isn't that right dear?" she asks my dad. "Oh, yes dear", my dad replies. My mother has this weird thing about image. Usually people in 2 are so passionate about training that they don't care what they look like, but not my mother. She was born into a wealthy family and she has never worked a day in her life. She has never set foot in a Combat Academy because she told her parents it was gross to hold weapons so her parents gave tons of money to District 2 so she wouldn't have to join. She's kind of out of place here in 2; she really belongs in the Capitol.

We head out the door and onto the path that leads to the Hall of Justice where the Mayor, Victors from 2, and Escort wait for everyone to arrive. I wait in line to get my finger pricked then I head over to the 18 year old male tribute section. After about 20 minutes our escort, RuPern Longivita, comes out wearing a purple wig, and a black tux that has huge rhinestones on the collar. At least it's not like last year, I think to myself. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen of District 2 to the reaping of this year's Hunger Games!" he booms into the microphone. "As it has always been, ladies are first!" he speaks. I've always thought RuPern wasn't a total Capitolite because he isn't as talkative as other Capitolite's. "Dortha Rocker!" he exclaims. Katrina jumps out of her place and yells "I volunteer as tribute!" "Amazing! Please come up here hot stuff and tell everyone your name!" RuPern exclaims. She says her name and then RuPern is telling the crowd that he will pick the male tribute. "Bron Jons!" he beams. Bron is a big guy that is my age but it's not his turn to shine, its mine. As Bron mounts the stage I yell "I volunteer as tribute!" "Excellent and sir please state your name!" RuPern says into the microphone. "Ashlar Brick", I say beaming. "And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we have your District 2 tributes, Katrina Roxen and Ashlar Brick!"

We are marched inside the Hall of Justice building and our both placed in room across from one another. I wait a few minutes before my parents burst through the door holding out their arms for a hug. "We are so proud of you!" my father says. "You do us proud now. I can't wait to be on camera for the final 8 interview!" my mother exclaims. I'm used to my mother thinking about herself, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love me more than anything. "I know, just wait for the Games! I will put on an epic show", I say to my parents. They continue hugging me until my mother pulls away abruptly. "Oh! You need a token! Well, I think I have just the thing!" she says. She opens her purse and pulls out a small silver circle. "What is it?" I ask. I've never seen this before. "It's called a silver stone. My great-grandfather found it during the first rebellion. It's been passed down generation after generation. It usually gets passed down at weddings, but I thought this would be the appropriate time", she says trying to hold back a tear. "Mother, it's a wonderful token, the most wonderful token actually. Thank you so much!" I say. "Times up", the Peacekeeper says. "We love you!" my father says. And with that my parents were gone. My friends came to see me after my parents but after that I was alone holding my stone waiting to go to the train station.

**Katrina Roxen POV:**

I throw my dagger exactly in the middle of the target on the opposite side of the room. "Excellent Katrina, now pick up the bow and arrows, run, and hit every single bull's eye", my mother says. "Yes ma'am", I reply. I go and do as my mother told me to do, and I didn't miss a single shot. "Good job. I think we are done. You have to get ready for the reaping today", my mother says. "But ma'am, can we go one on one just for a few minutes. When the clock hits 8:00 I swear I will stop", I ask. "Ok, but one time", my mother replies. We go at it but eventually my mom drops her leg and swings it under me so I fall flat on my back. She then drops her full weight on my chest and waits until I say "I forfeit!" "You did well, but you have to watch my whole body at all times. You got tired so you started to only watch my upper half", my mother explains to me as we exit the Combat Academy. "Yes, ma'am, I will remember", I reply.

I have to call my parents sir and ma'am when I am training because they do not want to give me any special treatment for being their daughter. The only special treatment I get is in the morning when they arrive, which is a half an hour before the trainees arrive. Then, I get to stretch and maybe throw a few daggers before anyone shows up. But, anyone could come early if they really wanted too.

We arrive at my huge house and walk in through our stained glass front door. "Welcome, how was training today?" my favorite butler, Raul, asks. "It was good, Mother got me again though", I say with a pout. "Keep that attitude up and you will die in the Bloodbath", my mother says with a chuckle. I laugh and walk to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and walk in. I take me time because I have to look my best being that I am going to volunteer today. I walk out and then I head towards my bedroom. I walk to my closet and pull out the dress I have been waiting to wear ever since my parents bought is as a present for me. It was their way of telling me I was the female picked to volunteer. It was a skin tight black dress with thin straps and a straight neckline. It was the most beautiful dress I have ever laid eyes on. I pull it on and it comes to my mid thigh. I then put my black pumps on that show my toes. I walk to my mirror and start brushing my long dark brown hair. It didn't take long to get the tangles out being that my hair is so thin. I then pull my hair up into a high pony and put a bump at the top so it looks like my hair has volume. I look myself over one more time in the mirror before I head downstairs.

I walked down slowly because I wanted to build suspense for my parents. Sure, they have seen the dress before, but I wasn't allowed to put it on until today. When I finally reach the end I turn around and I hear my parents gasp. "Oh, Kat you look absolutely stunning!" my mother exclaims. "We picked the right dress", my father says. My father doesn't show much emotion, so when he smiled it meant the world to me. "Thank you both so much! You are the best!" I say to them. "Come on, you don't want to be late today", my father says. I nod my head and then head for the door. We round the corner and I stop to get my finger pricked. "I'll see you in a few", I say to my parents. They nod and walk to the right where the adults wait.

I walk straight and find the 17 year old female tribute section. I picked the spot right on the corner so it would be easier for me to get out. I got bored, so I started walking to the 18 year old male tribute section where my boyfriend, Tony, is waiting. "Hey!" he says to me. "Hey", I say back. I don't talk much to people other than my parents, so when I met Tony I knew that he was the one for me because he doesn't talk much either. "Nervous?" he asks. "No", I reply. "Well, I better get back to my spot" I tell him. "Ok, I will come see you after you volunteer", he says. "Ok", I say with a smile. I walk back to my section just in time because the Peacekeepers start to make their way to the stage.

Our escort makes his way to the stage. He always has a different hair color every year but he surprisingly has good taste in clothes. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen of District 2 to the reaping of this year's Hunger Games!" he bursts into the microphone. I like our escort; he's not overly talkative, just like me. He walks over and picks a girl named Dortha who is 14. She's very good, but she's not ready for the Games yet. "I volunteer as tribute!" I say while moving out of my place in the section. "Amazing! Please come up here hot stuff and tell everyone your name!" our escort exclaims. "Katrina Roxen!" I say into the microphone. It was a little nerve-racking being up on the stage, but I got over it quickly. Our escort picks the males name and the guy who is supposed to volunteer this year volunteers and walks on stage. He's very tall, but not very muscular. That's weird that my father picked him, I think to myself. Oh well, he must be really good at a certain weapon. "And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we have your District 2 tributes, Katrina Roxen and Ashlar Brick!" our escort booms. We then get marched into separate rooms where we wait for any visitors. Tony comes in first.

"Hey", he says. "Hey", I say back. "You did really good, volunteering", he says with a smile. "Thank you. It was pretty nerve-racking but I got over that quickly", I say to him. "I have something for you", he says. I immideatly have a puzzled look on my face. "What did you get me?" I ask. He pulls out a bracelet from his pocket. He hands it to me. It's gold and plain, but on the inside it says To: Kat, Love: Tony. A tear rolls down my cheek. "You didn't have too. Thank you so much Tony I love it!" I say. "And I love you", he says to me. I am taken aback by that because we have never said that to each other before. I know that we love each other but we have never said it to each other. "I, I love you too", I say to him. "Times up", a peacekeeper says to us. He turns around and plants a gentle kiss over my cheek. I smile and then wait for my parents.

When my parents come in they immideatly sit down on the couch and hug me. "We love you and be safe. Don't go for anything that you want, only go for what you need", my father says. "Yes sir", I reply. "Only ally with people that are strong, but can be easily killed later", my mother says. "Yes ma'am", I reply. "They are bound to put a bow and arrows or daggers in there for you. When you see them, only have eyes for them because those are going to be your best friends", my father says. My mother starts to say something else but is cut off by the peacekeeper that says "times up". "Be safe", they say in unison. "I will, I love you both!" I reply. And with that I am left alone with no advice from my parents for the first time in my life.


	4. District 3

**Lawrence Spark POV:**

It's 4:30 in the morning and I can't sleep. All I can think about is the reaping. I'm only 14, my names only in there once, I think to myself. It's no use. My mind is made up and it's telling me no more sleep for today. I get up and go over to my little wooden desk. Papers are cluttered all over the top and my pencils are all over the floor. I like to make detailed drawings of little bombs that you put in the ground. They are called land mines. My older brother, Norman, got killed by one 3 years ago. Ever since his death the only thing I can do to not think about it all the time is think up different ways of how to draw land mines. It's a little weird, but it works for me.

Norman was like my body guard. I'm one of those people that think in terms of numbers and sequences. Because of that, I would get bullied a lot at school but when they found out Norman was my brother they all backed off. Norman was a real big guy, about 6'5. But when people got to know him they found out he was a big softy. He had a girlfriend, Liza, and they were going to get married and start a family on their own, but they never got that chance. Norman was a tester for bombs, at the operating facility in the middle of 3. One day he was in a testing room with a bomb gathering up his things to leave early because it was the day he was going to buy an engagement ring for Liza. Another tester went in the back room and set the bomb off. The guy, of course, didn't know he was in there when it went off, but after it happened there was nothing left of my brother.

I was at my desk when my mom came in to tell me that it was time for me to get ready. I glanced over at the clock and I didn't realize that it was 7:30. Everyone had to be there by 8:00. I run to my dresser and find a black pair of dress pants and a green polo shirt. I throw them on and slip on my black loafers. I run to my bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. My hair is pretty long for boys in District 3. It's to the point where it starts to flip out on the ends. I have to get it cut soon, I think to myself.

I run to my parents study to tell them that it is time to go. My father barely leaves that room because work comes before his family in his eyes. My mother looks up from her paper and says, "Ok, let's go." We go to the kitchen and I grab a bowl and get some oatmeal that's sitting on the stove. "You can eat that on the way, we are going to be late", my mother says while I take my first bite. I nod my head and we go out the door and onto the old path that leads to the town square. On the way Liza comes out of her small cottage and joins us. It was the cottage Norman bought for them. Liza never really comes out much because she is still very depressed by the death. She only comes out when she sees my family because we remind her of him and we make her happy.

"Hi Mrs. Spark, and hi Lawrence", she says with her quiet voice. "Hi Liza, how are you feeling today?" my mother asks her. My mother really does love Liza and she treats her like her daughter. "I'm ok today, feeling a little better than normal", she replies. "That is wonderful!" my mother says while clasping her hands together. "How are you Lawrence?" Liza says to me while looking down at me with her big blue eyes. "I'm very nervous", I admit. "Don't be, lots of other kids have way more names in there than you", she says. "That is very true", I reply.

In a matter of 5 minutes we are in the town square and I get in line to get my finger pricked. "Ok Lawrence, we will by right by that power line, ok?' my mother says pointing to the left. "Ok", I reply. Ever since I have been going to the reapings my mother always makes sure to tell me where she will be standing just in case I get picked. You won't get picked, you won't get picked, I repeat in my head until District 3's victors, mayor and escort arrive on stage. Our escort taps the microphone to get everyone's attention. I think her name starts with an L but I can't remember. I've always been bad with names.

"Welcome District 3 citizens to the 112th Hunger Games reaping!" she announces with a big grin. Then our mayor says a few words to announce the video that they play every year to make it look like it is an honor to be in the Hunger Games. I know for certain that it is not an honor. After the video is done, our escort taps the microphone again and says, "well, it's time to get the show on the road, ladies first!" She walks over and reaches her surprisingly large hand into the bowl and pulls out one small strip of paper. She walks back to the microphone and calls out "Terene Light!" The name sounds vaguely familiar but when the girl walks onto the stage trembling, I recognize her. She goes to the same school as me and is a year older. Poor girl, she's trembling so much that she started to cry. "Next, the lads!" our escort says. "Lawrence Spark!" "No! This can't be right!" I hear my mother scream back in the crowd. The boys make a line so I can walk through. I walk up the stage and I've become so numb that I can't fell or hear anything. I think our escort said something but I can't hear her and I really don't care what she has to say at this moment. All I can think about is how my mother is not going to have any more children. I tear rolls down my cheek as our escort puts the girl and my hands together. Then, two peacekeepers put us in separate rooms as we wait for our parents.

The door flies open and my mom and Liza rush in. Liza comes right over to hug me where as my mom just sits on the bench and strokes my back. My mom tries to say something but no words come out. "Mom, I love you", I say which just makes her cry harder. She pulls me onto her lap like she used to do when I was little, and rocks me back and forth. I didn't realize I was crying until she started to sing my favorite childhood song. "Here, this is for you", Liza says while holding out a silver band. I recognize that it is her engagement ring from my brother. "No, that is yours, I can't take it", I say while folding her arm back to her. "No, I insist. It is mine and I am giving it to you for your token. You have to take it, I know your brother wants you to have it", she says. I start to cry harder from those last words as I take the engagement ring out of her hand and place it in mine. My mother pulls my head to her chest and says very seriously "now you can win this. I see your drawings in your room. You have your father's smarts, and my witty mind. Now go out and try to win". With those last words the door flies open once again only to reveal a peacekeeper that's telling us we are out of time. "No, it can't be time yet", my mother whispers. "Now", the peacekeeper says sternly. My mother and Liza walk out of the room crying so loud that when the door closes I can still hear them. I have no more visitors.

**Terene Light POV:**

I wake up to the sound of my baby brother, Warrick, crying. I turn over to look at my alarm clock and it reads 3:14. Great, I think to myself sarcastically. I get out of bed and walk to Warrick's room. I pick him up and cradle him until he stops crying. Warrick was an unexpected baby, so my parents don't really take care of him. When he was born all they did was buy a crib and place him in it. Don't get me wrong, they love me but they couldn't care less about my baby brother.

Warrick always cries around this time in the morning. I set a blanket on the ground and walk over to his dresser and grab a fresh cloth diaper. I set him down on the blanket and take off his dirty diaper. Yep, that's what he wanted, I think to myself. I put the fresh diaper on and he immediately starts to fall asleep. I pick him back up and set him down in his crib. Once he is in there, he falls asleep. "Good boy", I whisper to him. I give him a kiss on the forehead and then leave. He won't wake up again until he hears my mother and father wake up. I walk back to my room and sit on my bed. Once I'm up, I can't go back to sleep. I grab the book I am reading about electricity and open to the page I marked last time I read. I read for what seems like only a little, but when I look over at my clock I realize it says 7:00. Crap, I think to myself, the reaping is at 8:00! I run out of my room and into my parents. I go over to the window and open the curtains. I hear my dad huff loudly and my mother roll onto the opposite side. "Fine, if you two don't want to get up I guess I'm going to have to jump on the bed!" I say. With that they both shoot up and jump out of bed. "Oh, Terene, what time is it?" my mother asks me. "7:00", I reply. With that my mother makes a beeline for the bathroom. My father just shakes his head and walks to his closet. Now that they are up, I walk to my room to see what I am going to wear to the reaping.

I am not nervous at all for the reaping. My name is only in there once. A lot of girls my age have their names in there about 20 to 30 times. I decide on a nice brown dress that has short sleeves, and a black pair of flats with flowers on the tips. I don't need to take a shower since I took one yesterday. I slip my clothes on and then I walk to my small mirror that is above my dresser. I start to comb through my thin short straight hair. Once I'm done with that I decide to put a thin black headband in my hair. I then put on small black earrings and then decide that I am ready.

I walk downstairs and see my dad sitting at the table reading and my mom at the stove. My dad looks up and smiles. "Terene that is a beautiful outfit you have made", my dad says. My mother then turns around and nods her head in agreement. "Thank you", I say with a smile. "I am making eggs and toast for breakfast", my mother says. "Yum, I sure am hungry", I reply. My mother comes over with three plates and sets one down in front of all of us.

When we are finished my mother gets up and puts the plates in the sink. "I'm going to go check on Warrick and then we can go", I say. "Don't bother, he's fine up there", my father says. I ignore him and walk up to the stairs to Warrick's room. I walk in and sure enough Warrick is awake but he isn't crying he is just looking at me. I smile at him and say "you must be hungry, here". I get the bottle from the dresser and start to feed him. When he is done I give him a little squeeze and tell him I will be back later. I wish I could take him, I hate to leave him alone, but my parents wouldn't dare be seen holding him. I just don't understand them.

I walk back downstairs and I tell my parents that I am ready. We walk out the door and onto the path to the Town Square. Once we arrive I hug my parents and tell them I will see them in a little. I get my finger pricked then head to the 15 year old female tribute section. My friends, Sarnie and Brendelle, see me and they run over and hug me. "Hey!" I say to them! "Hi!" they say back. "How is Warrick?" Sarnie asks. They love my baby brother, unlike my parents. "He is good; I wish I could have taken him here though. I don't like him being alone in the house", I reply. "I know, I don't either, he could get hurt", Brendelle says. I nod and then I hear the microphone being banged. I look up and see that is our escort, Loreece. She's sporting a midnight blue hair color that seems to be in some kind of up do. She is wearing a black shirt that has wires all over it and silver pants. Ever year she tries to tie in the District 3 industry, which is technology. "Welcome District 3 citizens to the 112th Hunger Games reaping!" she announces with a big smile. I stop paying attention because they start to play the video about the Hunger Games and I hate the video. They try to make the Hunger Games look like it's a fun and amazing thing, but it's not. Loreece walks over to the ladies bowl and pulls out a slip.

"Terene Light!" she says. I can't move, my legs turned into jell-o and I start to shake. I slowly move out of the section and up the steps. I start to shake even more and that just causes me to cry. Loreece then picks a male tribute but I can't make out the name because I am sobbing so hard. I look over when Loreece places our hands together and he looks recognizable from school. Peacekeepers then put us into rooms where we wait for visitors.

First, my parents come in. They rush over to me and wrap me in a hug. "Terene this is not fair, you were only in that bowl once!" my father says. I try to speak but nothing comes out of mouth, I just start to cry harder. "Poor baby, come here", my mother says. When my mother says baby it makes me think of Warrick. I pull out of the hug and look at them with a very stern expression. "You have to take care of Warrick. He is your child and he needs to be cared for. I probably will not come back alive and he will then be your only child. He needs you", I say to them. They look at each other and start to cry harder. They pull me back into a hug and don't say anything. We stand like that for the rest of the time until the peacekeeper tells us that it's time for my parents to leave. They give me a kiss and one final squeeze and then leave.

Next, my friends come in. They run over to me and give me tight hugs just like my parents did. Sarnie pulls back and holds out a pair baby shoes. "Oh my gosh, how did you get those?" I ask her. "Well, when my parents thought they were expecting I snatched a pair of Warrick's shoes that were too small for him. Turns out my mother miscarried and I've just had these shoes sitting in my room since. I brought them today just in case one of us was reaped because we all love Warrick so much." She puts the shoes in my hand and I close my fingers around the tiny pieces of fabric. "Thank you", is all I can muster until I start crying again. We all start talking about the goods times until the peacekeeper says it's time for them to go. They both give me a final hug and then they are gone. I look at the shoes and all I can think about is how Warrick is going to survive with me gone, forever.


End file.
